Stay In The Van
by yellowrose900
Summary: Neal is bored during a stakeout and decides to try to speed the case along, but things do not go as planned and he gets kidnapped.   WARNING:   Has the spanking of an adult male.
1. Chapter 1

Stay In The Van

Summary: Neal is bored during a stakeout and decides to try to speed the case along, but things do not go as planned and he gets kidnapped. WARNING: Has the spanking of an adult male.

Warning: A few cuss words and mild violence.

Note: Set during season # 2

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal Caffrey was bored, very bored. Him, Peter, Jones, and Diana had been sitting in a surveillance van for the past two hours.

Neal looked at the others and sighed, none of them appeared to be as bored as he was.

"Will you knock it off?" Peter snapped, as Neal sighed again. "We all know you're bored."

"How long are we going to sit here?" Neal asked.

"As long as it takes."

"That's not an answer."

Neal tried to concentrate on the building they were watching, the building that was believed to be where a printing press was printing out millions of dollars. He really did try, for all of ten minutes.

"Why don't we just go in?" Neal asked.

"No warrant or probable cause." Jones replied.

"Then let me go in and get probable cause."

"Can it Neal." Peter said, getting really aggravated at the younger man.

Neal sighed and tried to concentrate again, this time for fifteen minutes.

Click click click click click

Neal was clicking an ink pen, trying to alleviate the boredom. But it was driving the other occupants of the van insane. Finally Diana reached over and grabbed the pen, snatching it from Neal's hand and tossing it into the trash can beside her.

"That was Peter's Quantico pen." Neal informed her.

The woman quickly retrieved it from the trash and handed it to agitated agent, who was glaring at Neal. Then Peter checked his pocket and growled. "Give me my wallet."

Neal pulled a wallet from his pocket and tossed it to Peter.

"This is Jones' wallet."

"Huh?" Jones asked, catching the wallet that Peter tossed at him.

"My mistake." Neal said, tossing Peter another wallet.

"Sit still and shut up." Peter said.

Neal huffed, but didn't say anything. He was quite for about five minutes.

"I'm starving, I think I'll take a walk to that café down the street." Neal said.

"No." Peter said.

"Why not?"

"We can't risk being spotted."

"I know how to not get spotted." Neal insisted.

"I said no."

"I'm hungry."

"Eat this." Peter tossed Neal a sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap.

"What is it?"

"Deviled ham."

"I think I'll pass." Neal wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Then I guess you're not starving."

Ten minutes later, Neal noticed that no one was paying him any attention. Everyone's eyes were glued to the building. With a smile, he snuck out of the van. His plan was to look around, try to find anything that they could use as probable cause. If nothing else, it would give him something to do.

He slipped to the back of the building and saw two men loading large boxes into the back of a truck. Neal smiled when he could clearly see that the boxes were filled with money. All he had to do was get a few pictures and then give the pictures to Peter. That was probable cause enough for a warrant.

He pulled out his cell phone and started taking pictures, until he heard something behind him. Neal turned just in time to see a fist flying towards his face, and then all he saw was darkness.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Where's Caffrey?" Peter asked, looking at Jones and Diana.

"No idea Boss." Diana said.

"I know where he is." Jones said, nodding towards the building. They watched as two men dragged an unconscious Neal between them. They drug him to a car and tossed him into an opened trunk, and then they shut the trunk.

"Damnit." Peter exclaimed.

"We are witnessing an attempted kidnapping." Diana said. "As Federal Agents, we have to investigate."

"Let's go." Peter said, clearly not happy. He was glad that they finally had something to arrest them on, and check out the building. But he was angry with Neal, and he intended on showing the younger man exactly how angry he was.

"FBI!" Peter shouted, and the three agents rushed towards the men. "Hands in the air!"

The two men put their hand up.

"Kill the engine!" Jones shouted to the driver of the car. "And hands on the stering wheel."

The driver threw the car into gear and slammed down on the accelerator, causing the car to speed forward. The back window rolled down and whoever was back there stuck a gun out the window and fired towards the van, giving it two flat tires.

"Freeze!" Peter shouted at the retreating car, but the car only went faster. Peter didn't try shooting the tires or anything, not wanting to hurt Neal. He watched helplessly as the car disappeared.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal woke up and moaned as his shoulder was slammed into something hard. It took him a couple moments to realize that he was in the trunk of a moving car.

"Way to go Neal." He mumbled.

He reached down and felt his anklet, cursing under his breath when he discovered his tracker was missing.

The car stopped and Neal heard people talking, but could not make out what was being said. He heard doors being slammed shut, and then the trunk opened. Neal squinted when the bright daylight hurt his eyes. When his eyesight cleared, he was looking up at three very angry looking men. One of whom he recognized.

"Hello Hanks."

"Hello Caffrey."

The other two men reached down and grabbed him, then roughly dragged him from the trunk and dropped him hard on the ground. Neal stood up, scanning the surrounding area. He was in the woods, the only building he could see was a rickety shack a few yards away.

"This doesn't look like New York." Neal said.

"It isn't." Hanks replied. "This is Groveton Virginia."

"Why am I here?"

"I am the one who gets to ask questions." Hanks said. "Take him inside."

The other two men each grabbed one of Neal's arms and headed towards the shack. Neal had no choice but to go with them. He was really beginning to regret his plan; a boring stakeout didn't seem so bad now.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter walked into Hughes office; the older man couldn't tell if Peter was more angry or worried at the turn of events.

"What did the men you arrested have to say?' Hughes asked.

"The boss is a man named Kevin Hanks."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Hanks is suspected in a number of cons and thefts." Peter said. "And had been arrest twice for murder, but the charges didn't stick."

"They know where to find him?"

"No. Hanks knows who Caffrey is."

"That might be a good thing, maybe he'll want Caffrey to help with a con. It'll keep him alive until we find him."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal was sitting in a chair, tied tightly to it. Hanks was sitting across from him, a smile on his face.

"The legendary Neal Caffrey, I'm not impressed."

"Must be a little impressed, if you want me for a con." Neal said, smirking.

"Who said I wanted you for a con?"

"Why else would I still be alive?"

"Good point."

"What's the con? And what's in it for me?" He knew Peter was looking for him, he just had to buy some time.

"You cost me a lot of money, the FBI confiscated my press, the plates, and the rag paper." Hanks said. "So now, you have to think of a way to get me the money I;m out."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You're supposed to be a genius when it comes to cons, you figure it out. If you don't, then you will pay dearly." He pulled out a long knife and leaned forward, pressing the blade of the knife on Neal's throat. "Very dearly."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hope you like it. I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. Please let me know what you think. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Neal was still tied to the chair. His muscles were sore and his head hurt. But he had a plan; he just hoped it would work. Hanks had left during the night, leaving his two goons to guard Neal.

He really wanted to go back to Junes', take a long shower, have a glass of whine, and sleep in his comfortable bed. But he dreaded facing Peter, he already knew what the outcome of that encounter will be.

It had been over a month since the last time Peter took his belt to him, but Neal still remembered all to well how much it had hurt. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he had to admit that he deserved it.

Because of his impatience, he was now tied up in the middle of the woods. None of this would have happened if he had just listened to Peter and stayed in the van. But he had to do it his own way. Pushing those thoughts from his mind for now, he went on with his plan.

"Hey Steve and Ted." Neal called out to them. "Come here a minute."

"What do you want Caffrey?" Steve asked.

"Look, I don't really want to make Hanks any richer. The guy really gets on my nerves. But you two, I like. How about you untie me, and the three of us can go into business together?"

"And why would we do that?" Ted asked.

"Without Hanks, we can split the money three ways instead of four."

"We were only planning on splitting it three." Steve informed him. "You don't get a cut."

"Well, now that's not fair."

"Shut up, Caffrey." Ted said.

Then the two men went back to their card game.

"At least untie me." Neal said.

"I said shut up." Ted said.

Neal was silent for a moment, then said. "Can I play a hand?"

"No." Both men said in unison.

"I could give you some pointers."

"And why would you do that?" Steve asked.

"Because I want untied and I want some water." Neal explained. "In exchange, I will teach you two how to win every game you play."

The two men looked at each other, then both shrugged.

"Might as well." Steve said, as he stood up and started untying Neal. "It's not like you can escape."

"Thank you."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter sat in his office, re-reading the file he had on Hanks. He had been at the office all night, trying to catch a lead that would tell him where Neal was. But he hadn't had any luck.

Peter was about to make another coffee run, when his phone rung.

"Agent Burke." He said into the receiver.

"It's me." Mozzie's voice said. "Meet me at Junes." Then the line went dead.

Peter grabbed his jacket and left the office, hoping Mozzie had found out something. He saw that Jones and Diana were also still at their desks.

"Got a lead Boss?" Diana asked.

"Mozzie called."

"Need backup?" Jones asked with a grin.

"I should take half the agency with me." Peter said, also grinning. "See what Mozzie's reaction will be." Then the grin faded. "I just hope he found out something."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hanks walked into the shack and stared in disbelief at what he saw. Steve, Ted, and Caffrey were sitting at the table playing cards and laughing.

"You really sent the surveillance team a bottle of wine?" Steve asked, with a laugh. "That is classic, man.

"Caffrey is our prisoner." Hanks hissed, stalking over to the table. "Not a guest at a party."

"Relax." Steve said, sounding annoyed at his boss's remark and anger. "We're just playing cards."

"Yeah." Ted said, also sounding annoyed. "Chill out, he's not going anywhere."

"Tie him back up." Hanks ordered.

"Sorry Neal." Steve said, as he grabbed the robe and started wrapping it around him.

"Not a problem, Steve." Neal said. "I know what the boss says goes, it's good to be the boss."

"I wouldn't know." Steve replied, as Hanks walked into the other room.

"You have never led a con?" Neal asked.

"Never, Hanks has been calling the shots for about five years now."

"You'd make a great leader." Neal said.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Steve smiled, and left the ropes a little loose. He didn't want to hurt his new friend by tying the rope too tightly.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter walked into Neal's room at Junes and saw Mozzie sitting at the table.

"Find out anything?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Suite." Mozzie replied in an angry voice. "Once again, I have done your job for you."

"Do you have a problem?" Peter asked.

"How could you send Neal in undercover like that?" Mozzie asked, standing up. "You should have done better analysis; you should have known that Hanks was involved."

"Mozzie." Peter started, but the shorter man cut him off. "You shouldn't have sent Neal in alone."

"I didn't send Neal in." Peter said in annoyance. "It was supposed to be a simple surveillance. Neal got bored and went in on his own."

"He did what?"

"He snuck out of the van and went in on his own."

"Oh." Mozzie lost his bluster.

"What have you got?" Peter wasn't mad about the outburst. He knew the other man was just worried about Neal.

"Hanks is using the alias Frank Braden, pretty sure it's a long term alias."

"Alright, we'll look into it."

"Look, I….." Mozzie started to apologize, but Peter held up his hand.

"I know." He said. "Neal will be okay."

Mozzie nodded, then said. "When we find Neal, I hope you make sure he doesn't sit down for a very long time."

"I thought you disapproved of my discipline methods."

"It's doing Neal a lot of good. He's still impatient and reckless at times, but he's improving. Being a part of your team has done a lot for him, for that I thank you."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that day, Neal was once again untied and playing poker with Steve and Ted. Hanks had gone to town for more supplies.

"You stole a painting worth five million dollars?" Steve asked in awe.

"Sure did."

"Where is it now?"

"Sold it."

The door opened and Hanks walked in, he was not happy to find Neal untied.

"Go unload the car." He snapped at his two men.

"We're in the middle of a game." Ted said.

"I am the one calling the shots here." Hanks hissed. "Now go and unload the car."

"Actually." Steve said, standing up and pointing a gun at Hanks. "Neal here is calling the shots."

"What?" Hanks asked in surprise, and fear.

"You heard him." Ted said. "The way we figure it, we can be millionaires in no time working with Neal."

"And I am a much nicer boss." Neal replied, with a charming smile.

Ted walked over to Hanks and grabbed his gun from his waist band, then shoved him further into the room and over to the chair that Neal had been tied too.

"You can't do this." Hanks said. "We had a deal."

"Not any more." Steve said, as Ted tied the man to the chair.

"Come on, gentlemen." Neal said, standing up. "Let's go see what goodies Hanks brought us."

The three men walked out to the car, laughing.

Neal helped unload the car, his mind thinking of a way to get away from Steve and Ted. He knew that the two men would not hesitate to kill him if they learned he had no intention of teaming up with them.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Got something, Boss." Diana said, as she entered Peter's office. "A credit card issued to Frank Braden was just used at a store in Groveton Virginia."

"That's about three hours from here." Peter said, standing up. "Grab Jones, we're going to Virginia."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal shut the refrigerator door with a sigh. "He forgot beer."

"He always forgets beer." Steve said.

"I'll go to town and grab some." Neal said. "Beer always helps me think."

"I'll go." Steve said, pulling Hanks wallet from the man's back pocket.

"I could use the fresh air." Neal said. "I.."

"He wants to leave so he can tell the police where we are." Hanks said. "Can't you see what he's doing?"

"Is he right?" Ted asked Neal, resting his hand on the butt of the gun he had tucked into his waist band.

"Of course not." Neal smiled. "He's just cranky because he's not in charge anymore. I don't mind Steve going, just as long as I get a beer."

"Be back in about half an hour." Steve said, grabbing the car keys and leaving.

Neal grimaced slightly when he realized that he would have to drink beer now, so they wouldn't figure out that Hanks had been right.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter stopped his car in front of a small store in the middle of a small town. The town of Groveton had a population of just under nine hundred people.

Peter, Jones, and Diana got out of the car and walked inside. They walked up to the counter, just as a man was getting his receipt for two twelve packs of beer. The man walked out the door and Peter showed his badge to the clerk.

"How can I help the FBI?" The man asked.

"We are looking for a man who used his credit card in here a few hours ago." Peter said.

"Well I just came on duty about fifteen minutes ago." The clerk said. "I can find our copy of the receipt though. What's the name?"

"Frank Braden."

"That was Mr. Braden that just left."

"Are you sure?"

"That's what his credit card said."

The three agent rushed from the store and made it outside, just as the man was getting into his car.

"FBI!" Peter shouted, as they pulled their guns. "Hands on the wheel!"

Steve had no choice but to do as he was told.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I should have the final chapter posted by this time tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize for the delay, sometimes life sucks. I will try to update my stories faster. I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews and for the alerts. I am glad you are enjoying this story.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal and Ted were playing cards again.

"Wonder what's taking Steve so long." Ted said, tossing his cards onto the table. "I could really use a beer right now."

Before Neal could reply, the door burst open.

"FBI!" Peter shouted as him, Jones, and Diana entered the shack. All three had their guns drawn.

Ted raised his hands up, looking at the three agents in fear. Neal gave a charming smile, which vanished when Peter glared at him.

"There's another…" Neal started, but Peter raised his hand.

"Already got him, that's how we knew where you where."

"What?" Ted looked at Neal in shock, as Jones cuffed him. "You tricked us?"

"Yeah, it was very easy."

Jones and Diana lead Steve and Hanks out to the car, leaving Peter and Neal alone.

"You hurt?" Peter asked.

"No." Neal answered. Although he was seriously considering faking an injury, but knew that it would only postpone the inevitable.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Peter hissed.

"I was just trying to speed the case alone, you know, help out." Neal said.

"Hey Boss." Jones said, as he re-entered the shack. "We're ready to go."

"You and Diana take them on in, Neal and I will take Hanks car."

"Sure thing."

Peter waited until he heard the car leaving, and then grabbed Neal's elbow and lead him over to a corner. Then he turned Neal around so he was facing the corner.

"You can not be serious." Neal said, looking at the corner in surprise. "Peter, I am not a kid." He turned to face the older man. "I am not standing in the corner."

"You're not a kid." Peter said. "Okay, then please explain why you behaved like one."

"I was trying to wrap the case up." Neal said, getting angry.

"By disobeying a direct order, putting yourself in danger, and almost destroying the case?"

"Look Peter…"

"No you look." Peter said, once again turning Neal to face the corner. "I have had it with your lack of respect for the proper procedures and your inability to follow orders. I am way too pissed at you to discuss this rationally, so just stand there and shut up." Then Peter stormed out of the shack, leaving Neal staring at the corner.

Several thoughts raced through Neal's mind as stood there, the main one being that he might have finally screwed up enough to make Peter reconsider their partnership. He knew Peter wouldn't send him back to prison over it, no matter how often he threatened too. But what if he asked Hughes to partner Neal up with someone else?

The more he thought about it, the less he blamed Peter if he did. He had behaved like a child. He had been bored and decided to do something about it, regardless of the consequences. Regardless of being told no.

He could have been killed, or jeopardized the case. Or worse, he could have jeopardized the other's position and put them in danger.

Neal and Peter were so different, but he valued their relationship, valued their friendship. What if it all ended here? What if Peter walked away from him in disgust like so many before him? Like his own Father.

No. Peter was not like his Father, not even close. Peter knew Neal was flawed, knew he wasn't perfect. Peter tried to improve him, tried to teach him a sense of right and wrong. But Peter would never give up on him. Would he?

"Damnit Neal." He mumbled. "Why don't you ever think before you do something that stupid?"

"That's a great question." Peter's voice said from behind him. Neal had been so caught up in his thoughts, that he had not heard the older man re-enter the shack. "Come here."

Neal slowly turned around and faced the older man, who didn't look as angry before. But he still looked upset. Peter nodded towards the table and chairs and both men sat down. Neal swallowed the lump in his throat and softly asked the one question that was bothering him.

"Peter, what are going to do with me?"

"What?" Peter looked at the younger man and saw fear in his blue eyes, he had never seen fear like that in there before. Not even when Neal was looking down the gun of a known killer. Peter felt like ha had been sucker punched. Was Neal scared of him? Scared of being spanked? That didn't make any sense. He knew Neal hated it when he spanked him, but also knew that Neal accepted it. "What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours, Neal?" He asked softly.

"I know I screwed up." Neal said, looking into Peter's eyes. "I wouldn't blame you if you….." He stopped talking, he couldn't finish the sentence.

"If I what?" When he didn't get an answer, when Neal just looked down at the scarred surface of the table, Peter became a little worried about him. He knew something was really brothering him. "Neal, you wouldn't blame me if I what?"

"Gave up." Neal sighed, once again looking up and into his eyes.

"On you?"

"Yeah."

"Neal, I will never give up on you." Peter said. "I may want to shoot you half of the time, and you are the reason I found a grey hair on my pillow this morning. But we are friends." Then he smiled and added, "More then friends actually, more then partners. We're family."

"You mean that?" Neal asked with a real smile, not the fake one he had grown accustomed to donning when the need a raised.

"Yes I do. And family doesn't walk away." Peter said, and then noticed the smile vanish from Neal's face. "Who walked away from you?" He knew that Neal was raised by his single Mom until he was fourteen and she died in a car crash. But that was about all he knew of the man's childhood. "Your Dad?" He asked when Neal didn't answer.

"He said I was too much trouble." Neal shrugged, trying to give the impression that it didn't bother him.

"How old were you?"

"Seven."

"I am not walking away, and I am not giving up on you." Peter said firmly. "I promise."

"I believe you." The real smile was back on the younger man's face. He really did believe and trust Peter. The smile faded once more as Neal asked. "How much trouble am I in?"

"A whole hell of a lot." Peter said, his voice taking on a stern tone. "What you did is inexcusable."

"I know."

"But not unforgivable." Peter said.

The older man stood up and started to remove his belt. "You know the drill."

"Here?" Neal asked, his eyes wide.

"Here."

"But the car ride back…"

"Will reinforce the lesson."

Neal swallowed hard, but slowly stood up and leaned over. He placed his hands on the table, but then he stood back up and asked in a small voice. "Do I lower them?"

"Fraid so, Neal. This isn't the first time we've been through you following orders."

Neal nodded, and lowered his pants, then his boxer shorts. Then the man bent back over the table.

Peter raised his arm back, and then slammed the belt onto Neal's unprotected butt. The younger man winched, but remained silent. The next two were delivered and had Neal breathing harder, but he still didn't make a sound.

"I don't expect you to be an obedient sidekick who does everything I want you to do without question, just to please me." Peter said, bringing the strip of leather down hard again. "But in the field, I do expect you to follow orders." Again the belt landed hard, this time causing Neal to gasp in pain and had his eyes watering. "There is a reason I was the one calling the shots, I have the experience to get the job done without unnecessary incidents." The belt landed again and Neal started crying softly.

"Neal you are great at your job. Since you joined our side, we have helped put away a lot of criminals. Criminals who hurt innocent people. You should be very proud about that, I know I am proud of you for it. But there is a right and a wrong way of getting the job done.

Peter placed a hand on the younger man's back and rubbed small circles in it for a moment, and then he kept his hand still and applied a slight pressure. "The last five are going to be quick." He said, and then brought the belt down five more times rapidity. Neal started crying harder after the first and was sobbing by the time the last lick landed.

Peter stepped a few feet back and allowed Neal to cry. The younger man slowly stood up and pulled his boxers and pants back up, hissing in pain as the material made contact with his blazing butt.

Peter wrapped an arm around Neal's shoulder and led him out of the shack. "You can lay down in the back seat for awhile."

"Thanks." Neal said, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping his wet eyes.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

What do you think? I will have another story up by tomorrow. Maybe tonight.


End file.
